An American in Gondor
by Faramir's Tumbleweed
Summary: Carrie Mendenberg gets sucked into Gondor, unfortunately. Soon, she fits in with the crowd. Everyone is fine... Well, she still has to contend with Lord Denethor and Faramir, the obnoxious redheaded younger brother of Boromir. Ratings might go up. R
1. This Cannot Be Happening

A/N: Kinda stupid. I know it lacks a story line

**I**

I pushed my hat higher off my head, so as to improve my vision. Twenty acres of green green grass spread out before me. Mom has always had feeling for this place. It reminded her of Scotland, she said. Hmph! Mom came to Greenwood when she was five. How was _she _to remember Scotland?

My brother Eric was behind me. He was on his thoroughbred Dappledots. I was on my horse Betty, Dappledot's sister. "C'mon, Carrie," Eric said. "Let's race."

I pretended to think about it.

Although Eric and I had a two year difference between us, I always won. Eric said it was something about being fourteen.

"Okay," I said suddenly and kicked Betty into a fast run. My hat whipped off my head and made a stray wisp of brown hair sting my eyes.

"No fair!" Eric was screaming. I laughed, my laughter lost in the wild wind. Dottie-dapples ran faster and faster until it seemed like she wasn't running at all. I couldn't feel the jolts and jerks as her hooves kissed the ground. I felt like we were running on water, smooth and flawless.

I slowed my horse and looked around me. I turned to look for Eric. That's funny. He had disappeared. Maybe he was chickening out. "_Eeeerrriiiiiiiiiiccccc-ka!_" I called, putting an emphasis on the 'c'. "_Eeeerrrrriiiiiccccc-ka_!" I called again. No one answered me. Oh well, no problem. Might as well keep riding. I wanted to explore the land.

When I turned back, I gasped. I was definetly not in Greenwood anymore. Why? Because the ground was orange dust and the trees were little skeletons sticking out of the ground. Why did this place look so familiar?

And then something hit me. It grabbed the reins, knocked me off the saddle, and _pow! _Some guy with auburn hair had a sword at my throat. He had a huge nose and a goatee. "What business do you have in here?" he demanded.

Wow. Ha ha. This was nuts.

"I was riding, you goofball," I snapped. I brushed the sword away and sliced my hand on the blade. "Ow!" I cried and inspected my hand. Blood ran in a thin trickle.

"Bind her and take her to the cave," said the man. Several other guys yanked me up and tied my hands behind my back. Okay. This was weird. Had I just stumbled upon a cult who make guys grow their hair to their shoulders? That's like, the 70s. They bound a cloth around my eyes. Gee, where have I seen this scene before? Someone picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. I tried to struggle. The man grunted and tightened his grip. Oh well, if I was to escape, I had best save my energy.

After about, fifteen minutes, the man set me down and ripped by blindfold off. His finger got caught in my pony-tail. "Hey!" I protested and brushed his hand away. My hand stung. The man whothreatened and interrogated me(I decided to call him Thoreau) came up to me.

"What business do you have in Ithilien? Are you an orcish spy?" Thoreau demanded.

"Orcish spy!" I said. Something began to form in my mind. Oh no... oh no... it can't be. "Heck no!"

"What is your name?"

"Carrie Mendenberg," I replied. I felt sick. I can't be here. I mean, this is a make-believe world. And besides, someone is going to pinch me soon. I'm going to wake up and have breakfast.

"I'm Boromir, captain-general of Gondor," he said, almost looking amused. Was this some kind of extremist fan club? It wasn't funny anyway.

I pretended to glance at my watch. "Look. It's gettin' late. Could I have my horse back and could I go home? Dad goes bonkers if I'm not home in time for dinner."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Koopman Farm, Greenwood," I said, puzzled by his choice of words.

"_Greenwood_?" Boromir said. He looked confused.

"Yeah," I said. I was beginning to get frightened.

"There is no Greenwood in Ithilien. Nor in Gondor or the Black Land or anywhere I know," Boromir said softly. I stood up and toppled over because of my bound legs.

"_This can't be happening!_" I screamed, causing everyone--every _Ranger_ in the cave to turn and look at me. "_You wanna know why? Because I read the book and it's my favorite of all time. And guess what? I've seen you all in a _freakin' _movie!_"


	2. Faramir, Unfortunately

A/N: sorry mates... didn't know that Greenwood was the old name for Mirkwood. It was the first name that came to mind. Thanks to:

DreamingCrow

Rana Ninque

MordeMe (for shedding some light on me)

Queen of Gambitia Minion

For reviewing! Please continue to review.

**II**

My head was spinning. The ground felt cold under me. My nose was stuffy and my eyes ached from crying. What a nightmare. I sat up and saw that I was still in the cave. Henneth Annun, Boromir told me. He was a nice guy. After my outburst yesterday, I was sobbing like crazy. He gave me a drink and ordered another Ranger to find me a place to sleep. If all guys could be this nice. I wiped my eyes. It felt sticky with dried tears.

The cloth that served as a door was brushed away. Boromir entered and set down a tray infront of me. I looked at my watch. Six in the morning. There was a slice of bread, an apple, and a mug of water. My face must have shown something like, _that's it? _I wanted my cinammon toast, my half a grapefruit, and my glass of orange juice.

"Sorry," Boromir explained. "Our rations tend to be a little... skimpy."

Oh.

"We are riding for the White City today," Boromir said. "My father has required my company's presence in Minas Tirith. You are not allowed to ride on your horse, according to regulations. You can ride behind my brother, Faramir. He is a good rider, but sensitive about people astride." Boromir let out a soft snigger.

Great. You know, most of my friends would be jealous of me because they say, "Ohhh, Faramir is so cute! He is so good looking!" and on and on.

"You must excuse his behavior though," Boromir said. "He is only seventeen and has yet to learn the courtesies of a true gentleman. Besides," Boromir lowered his voice, "my father is very hard on him. Faramir is wary of strangers..." Boromir smiled. "But he has a soft heart. Aye... he has a soft heart."

I stood up. Boromir placed a hand on my back and pushed me out. All the Rangers were all willy-nilly. Boromir led me to a young man about six feet tall, an inch taller than me. He was bending over a basket, helping another man tie up a bundle. They were using the basket as a table.

"Faramir," Boromir said softly. Faramir turned around. He scowled when he saw me. "Faramir," Boromir said. "This is Carrie. She will be thy burdern 'til we arrive in Minas Tirith." Faramir muttered something under his breath. "Mind thy language, Faramir," Boromir said sharply. "You know the rules. Go, go, go."

Faramir muttered something again and marched off. I followed him. I had to practically run to keep up with him. Faramir had red-gold hair and stern pale blue eyes.

His horse was saddled for him. I swung up first and he swung up behind me. He placed his arms around me, grabbed the reins and kicked his horse. The horse was a good horse, riding at a steady pace.

And then it began to run, following the huge crowd of Rangers on their horses. My hair blew out behind me and Faramir said over the roaring wind, "Watch your hair!"

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't want a row. I heard Faramir swear again.

The White City rose up from behind hills. Some _White City_. It should be _Grey City_. But as soon as I thought that, the sun hit the Tower of Ecthelion and then the city became a glimmering white. I have not seen anything more beautiful. I could sense Faramir feeling the same awe as me, though he must have seen this scenario many times.

We rode into the gates. "Mithrandir!" Faramir cried happily. Gandalf? I turned and saw an old man in a grey robe with a pointy felt hat on a horse. Gandalf looked up and smiled. His smile lit his whole face. Gandalf rode up to Faramir.

"Mithrandir!" Faramir said. "When did thee arrive?"

"About three minutes ago, lad. And who is the lass with thee?" Gandalf asked. I was sure getting tired of _thee _and _thy _and blah blah blah. It made it sound like I was stuck in some Middle Age town. I think Faramir's face fell when Gandalf mentioned me.

"We found her wandering in Ithilien yesterday. She says her name is Carrie," Faramir said. "Boromir said she cameout ofGreenwood. I think the wench is lying," Faramir added to get my goat. I could have strangled him. Gandalf looked at me with interest.

"Greenwood, doth thou say?" he said softly. Faramir sucked his breath in rapidly. "Faramir," Gandalf said excitedly. "I want to see you--" _Finally some normal language! _I thought"--in the Hall of Records later. I have a feeling this wench's presence may yet be of some significance."

I got off the horse, accidently bumping Faramir on the way. He didn't notice, thankfully.Boromir walked up to me. "Carrie," he said. "My father has heard of your coming. He wants to see thee."


	3. The Steward's Wrath

A/N: LAME! Feel free to hurl stuff at me.

Thanks to:

Magechild

Rana Ninque

FFAMasquerade2005

for reviewing.

**III**

The steward, I knew, was Lord Denethor. He looked older than he did in the movie. And his hair was longer too. Boromir walked with me up to the Citadel.

"My father," Boromir said, "is a man that is set in his ways. And he speaks very plainly."

"Okay," I said. "I understand."

The doors opened by an unseen force. I couldn't help thinking of those horror movies. You know. At the end of the hall was this old man sitting on a chair, his head lifted up. His eyes pierced mine.

"Father," Boromir said when we got close. He bowed and I bowed too. "This is Carrie Mendenberg of Greenwood."

Lord Denethor looked at me. I could tell he didn't like what he saw. "Tell me," Lord Denethor said. "Is this the way all the lasses in your country dresses? Like a lad?" Boromir winced.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my favorite Nike t-shirt, my black sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Yeah, okay, the jeans needed a good wash but... what was wrong with it?

"Yes," I said. Then I hastily added, "M'lord. Yes."

I saw a flash of red from behind the marble pedestal the throne was set on. Faramir! He wanted to see me get into trouble, probably. I frowned.

"Does something displease you?" Lord Denethor said in his crisp, presice, English. Although they didn't call it English. _Common Tongue_, I remembered.

"Nothing, m'lord," I said. I was definetly not going to get used to this 'm'lord' stuff. I'm glad that I was born at a time when the Parliament had all the power, and there was no monarchy in America.

"Where is this... _Greenwood _you come from?" the Steward asked.

"In America, sire," I said.

Lord Denethor frowned. "Do not lie to me," he said stiffly. "Greenwood was the old name for Mirkwood until the Dark Lord took it under his unfailing grasp."

"Sorry m'lord," I said. "But I'm not lying. The Greenwood I come from is in a place called America. A _country_ called America, to be presice."

"Where is _America_?" he asked.  
"Oh," I fumbled. "Across the Great Sea, far out onto the horizon."

"Do not _toy _with me, wench!" Lord Denethor said, irritated. I squirmed. Everyone calls me 'wench, wench, wench'. Isn't that a rude way of calling a girlor something? Maybe I was being a little rude.

Oh great. Now I had awoken His Lordship's wrath. How wonderful. It's off with my head for me. If they did behead people in Minas Tirith. I hoped not.

"I'm sorry," I said hastily, "if I have upset you, sire." I bowed. I could sense that Boromir was pleased with me. Lord Denethor leaned back in his chair.

"Leave," he commanded and pointed to the door.

Boromir and I bowed one last time and hurried out of the room. That was the hardest five minutes I have ever experienced.

"Carrie," Boromir said. "You can stay with my kinswoman Ethwin. She lives on the third level. I think she'll be happy to invite you into her house. If you need any help, you can come here and ask for either Faramir or me. The guards will direct you to us."

As we walked down the stone paths, I couldn't help feel a _tiny eensy weency _spark of liking toward Boromir.

* * *

A/N: Lame isn't it? 


	4. Ethwin's House

A/N: Have fun...

Thanks to:

Rana Ninque

animebishieluver

For reviewing...

I'm an updating queen... ;-)

**IIII**

Ethwin is something like my fraternal grandmother; round, jolly, and red-cheeked. She was bustling around the kitchen when Boromir and I came in.

"How is Ethwin related to you?" I muttered underneath my breath.

"My father's cousin," Boromir replied and called out. "Ethwin! Auntie! I have a guest for you."

Ethwin turned around, her teeth a white line in her ruddy face. "How delightful! Are we having her for dinner, Bori?" Ethwin asked. Boromir grimaced at the embaressing nick-name. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Boromir looked quite cute when his face matched his hair. And then I blushed at that thought.

"No, Auntie. We are having her _over _for dinner. We aren't cannibals like those orcs," Boromir said. He frowned and said, "Well let's not talk about these things here. Anyway, she will have to stay with you for the time being, Auntie. Until she finds a way to return to her home."

Ethwin smiled. "Superb! Are you an Fari coming over soon?" she asked. Boromir nodded.

"As soon as we finish our duties for the day, Auntie. We should be here in time for supper," Boromir said.

Oh great, Faramir is coming over. _Joy_.

Boromir gave a deep bow and disappeared into the streets. I was left alone with Ethwin.

"Such a nice boy," Ethwin gushed. "Come on in, dearie. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say it. But it's Carrie."

"All right. Come on in Charis. Such strange names the people give their tykes these days!" Ethwin clucked her tongue. She went into the kitchen, I followed close behind. She was cubing carrots. I sat on a stool, unsureof what to do. "Where d'ye hail from, Cara?"

"Greenwood."

"_Grand_wood!" Ethwin exclaimed. "I've never heard of such a place before. But then again, such strange things are happening." Suddenly, the kitchen's window flew open and cold wind gushed in. Ethwin rushed over and closed the window. Her voice was suddenly low and dark. "Winter is coming earlier every year. Orc raids are becoming more frequent. A dark world we live in, Kari." I shivered for a second. We were silent. But then, Ethwin smiled and said, "Nay, nay. Let's not talk about this sort of thing, aye? Come. Be a dear and help me chop the carrots, alright Karin?"

------------------------------------

I could feel Faramir's glare over the dinner table as we ate. Did I offend him in a past life, or something? Boromir ate slowly. I could feel his stare too, but it was not as piercing as Faramir's. If this staring didn't stop, I'll melt.

We all ate in silence. Finally, I broke the silence by saying, "This is a wonderful meal. Thank you."

"Oh no problem, dearest," Ethwin replied. "I try to make my meals as scrumptious as possible. Especially for Fari." Faramir cringed and turned as red as the tomato in the stew. Ethwin leaned over and pinched his cheeks. "We need to fatten you up a bit, Fari. You've grown so thin in the last few years. I says to your father that you are too young to be a Ranger. And what does he say back to me? 'Oh no, Ethwin,' he says. 'All my lads are to be a Ranger when they turn fourteen.' Why aren't you eating, Bori?"

I looked at Boromir. I noticed he was staring at me. "Hunh?" he said, snapped out of his daydream. "Oh. It's good, Auntie. Really good. I was just... oh never mind, Auntie. It is really good."

Ethwin smiled with pleasure. "Oh. Corie helped too," Ethwin said.

_Get my name right_, I thought. She must be half-deaf or something.

After dinner, Boromir and Faramir were smoking their pipes--_Juvenile smokers_, I thought--in the living room. Ethwin showed me my room. It was next to hers, she said. It had a straw pallet on the floor. A burning candle sat on the window ledge.

"This is your room for as long as you like Cassie," Ethwin said. She started to babble again. "The lads have been coming over every Saturday night for ten years now. I still remember the first time they met me. I came home from Lossanarch. Bori was twelve, and Fari was seven. How old are you, Candie?"

"Fourteen."

"All right then. I will be in the next room. Fari and Bori will be in the front room. They always stay there 'til past midnight or so," Ethwin said. She smiled and left me.

I could see Faramir and Boromir from where I was. A piece of cloth that was suspended from the ceiling was pushed to one side and held in place by a hook. I lifted it off the hook. With one last look at Boromir, I pulled the curtain down and blew out the candle.

* * *

A/N: Don't expect any lip-action anytime soon. 


	5. Faramir, Fortunately

A/N: Thanks to:

FFAMasquerade2005

Rana Ninque

For reviewing. I _love _updating. I get into the story so much that everytime I get two reviews or so, it's WRITIN' TIME! My head whirls so much with ideas for this story I can't go to sleep! Please continue to R&R.

**V**

Winter came. The first snow-session made the ground higher by three feet.

"Tck, tck," Ethwin said. "You can't wear those." She glanced at my sneakers. Then, she went into her room. She took out a pair of boots.

"I, uh, wear six and a half," I said.

"What?" Ethwin asked. She thrust me a pair of boots, black leather. They looked kinda hot. I kicked my sneakers off and slipped them on.

"How is it, Arrie?" she asked. Great, my name has just lost the 'c'.

I looked down at them. "I think I lost my feet somewhere in there." I knew my feet were big, but this was _ridiculous_! "D'you have anything smaller? Something the same size as my shoes? Because, it this is too big."

Ethwin laughed. "Nonsense, Harrie." _I'm a boy? _I thought, using all my willpower to stop my jaw from dropping. "You look excellent in those. Go, go, go. The lads will be wondering where you are."

I trudged out into the cold, shoving my hands into my pockets. Boromir and Faramir wanted me to meet them--or mostly _Boromir_--on the seventh level. Why couldn't they just meet me here? I have been in Minas Tirith for two weeks. The funny thing is, I haven't given a thought about my family. About Dad, about Mom, about Eric, about the farm... But now, I couldn't help thinking about them. How in the world would I get back to Greenwood?

Faramir was whopping snowballs at a couple other kids. Snowballs flew around me. I pulled my hood up. Faramir saw me and the smile on his face disappeared. "Boromir will be late," he said monotonously. I tried to smile. I sat on a stone bench and stared at the rest of the children. I wondered if Eric was whopping snowballs too, or wondering where I had disappeared to.

And then Faramir had this really mischevous look on his face. His hands were cupped around a snowball. "No, no, no!" I shouted, waving my hands infront of me. But then, with his well trained aim, a snowball landed on my face. It stung like crazy. "Faramir!" I screamed. "You're gonna get it!"

He was still doubling over with laughter when I pushed him over. He let out this loud and sissy scream of surprise. I pinned him down hard. "Say uncle," I growled jokingly. Faramir attempted to push me off but I pinned him down harder. "Say uncle!" I started laughing.

Faramir took a hold of my distraction and pushed me off. His hands were clasped around my wrists. The right arm was above my head, the left arm at my side. My eyes were closed. I could feel Faramir's breath on me as he panted. I opened my eyes. Clouds of white were coming out of his mouth, his hair dangled into his face, making it a tunnel. It was just his face and my face, nothing else. He didn't look like the normal savage Faramir I knew. This Faramir was the kind and considerate one I saw in the movie. And I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"You'd better get off," I whispered.

"Why?" Faramir whispered back, tightening the grip on my wrists. "I like Carrie from here." My head was thumping with blood. "So beautiful..." he whispered. He released my left arm and brushed a wisp of hair away from my face.

"Carrie!" someone shouted. I turned and saw Boromir running toward us. He was smiling. "Faramir! Stop teasing her." Faramir got off. Reluctantly.

As we walked down to the first level, I could feel Faramir trying not to look at me. I felt something rise in my throat and my head spin. I stumbled. Boromir's arm shot out and caught me. He smiled at me. I smiled back and felt my heart hammer into my ribs. I saw Faramir's blue eyes touch mine briefly.

* * *

A/N: And the sparks began to fly... 


	6. Carrie the Ranger

A/N: I think I'm really lousy at this. I must say this isn't my magnum opus. Really. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies. Like I said, I'm lousy at this. My spelling is like... whatever. Anyway, thanks to:

FFAMasquerade2005

MordeMe

Rana Ninque

Navaer Lalaith

For reviewing my silly fantasy story. I'm gonna try and make up for it. Now, let us let the fun begin...

**VI**

"Fari is going away for a while," Ethwyn said as she sprinkled some black flakes into the pot.

I looked up in surprise. "Where's he goin'?"

"His father wants him to scout the lands up north, near Lorien." Ethwyn lifted the ladel to her mouth. "Needs more pepper," she mused and sprinkled more black flakes. "As I was saying, Annie. Fari is going a way for a while. Denethor wants him to scout, and to hunt down any orcs that he finds so as to lessen the chances of an orc raid. My, last year..." Ethwyn babbled on but I wasn't listening.

Why would Denethor ask Faramir to look for orcs near the land of the Elves? From the impression I got, they were pretty good orc-hunters... killers... whatever.

And then it hit me. Maybe this was one of the attempts to kill Faramir! My stomach churned uncomfortably. Denethor had a _palantir_, I knew this. Maybe he used it to see where orcs were and... and...

"Ohhh," I moaned softly.

"Did you say something, Hannie?" Ethwyn asked. She ladeled some stew onto a plate for me.

"When is Faramir leaving?" I asked.

"In two days time. Why do you ask, Ellie?"

"Oh... never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're an idiot for doing this, Carrie Mendenberg," I told myself. I was in the amory, leaned against a wall in a dark corner. A Ranger came in. I knew he was going with Faramir's company. His back was turned toward me. I had a wooden club in my hand. I crept up behind the Ranger and hit him on the head, hard. His legs buckled underneath him and he passed out. "Sorry," I whispered.

In five minutes, the poor Ranger was in my Nike t-shirt, sweat shirt, and jeans. He was about the same size as me, so the outfit fit me pretty well. It smelt of... ugh. Someone needed a good shower.

I sprinted to the stables where my horse Betty was. She looked happy to see me. "Hello Betty," I whispered. I saddled her and slipped a briddle on. "We have to hurry, Betty. Faramir's company leaves in ten minutes." She looked at me as if she were trying to say, _Why are we going, Carrie? _I took her out of her stall.

The Rangers were gathered near the gate of Minas Tirith. I pulledthe hood over my head, so that no one would recognize me. The people of Minas Tirith looked on.

"You're an idiot," I repeated.

The man infront of me turned around in surprise. It was Faramir. "Did you say something?" he asked. Wow, he didn't recognize me. Cool!

"Oh, no." I shook my head and added quickly, "M'lord."

Faramir smiled and rode to the head of the column. The gates opened and then I kicked Betty into a run. She ran and ran. I thought about Eric. _How was I gonna get back to Greenwood when I'm doing something crazy like this_? I thought and bit my lip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

We've been on the road for about two days. From what I heard, we are at Cair Andros. Betty was tied up to a stake I had pounded into the ground. My stomach growled. Every man had his rations, and no one shared it with me. I didn't know where I could get something to it, and I didn't know how.

"Here," someone said. I looked up. It was Faramir. He sat down next to me. He handed me some bread. I ate. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," I stammered. My mind scrambled wildly. "Erath. Erath."

"Did you forget your ration in Minas Tirith, Erath?" Faramir asked. He looked almost amused.  
"Yes," I lied glibly. "I'm quite forgetful." Faramir leaned against a tree trunk.

"If all goes well," Faramir said, "we'll be in Nindalf by tomorrow evening. After that, we'll arrive at Rauros."

"Oh."

Faramir got up and went to help a poor Ranger who's horse was prancing around wildly. The men laughed and laughed. I couldn't help laughing. I leaned against the tree and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Some villagers at Nindalf told us it wasn't safe to be going by this way.

"There have been many a-orc these past wintry months," said an old man. He was smoking his pipe. "No, m'lord. It isn't safe. If I were ye, I'd take me company and git out of here."

A few other villagers murmured in agreement.

"I thank you for your advice," said Faramir. "But I am obliged to obey Lord Denethor's instructions. We are going north to Lorien and back again."

The old man sighed. "If you insist, m'lord. My village is open to ye anytime."

Faramir bowed. "I thank you."

How determined Faramir was! I began to fear for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

We weren't really out of Nindalf when orcs attacked. I had no experience of fighting, so I looked for ways to escape. I was panicking. Men were beginning to fall around me. Dead, dead, dead. Blood was everywhere. The orcs didn't seem to notice me, though. Someone had left a boat on the banks. I had to leave Betty behind. "Sorry Bets, I love you," I whispered and stroked her mane. I got off her and ran for the boat.

I tripped over someone. It was Faramir. "Ohh," I moaned. I dragged Faramir across the banks to the boat. I pulled him on, pushed the boat into the water and began to row like a maniac. I wasn't sure which way to go. I just went with the tide.

_You're an idiot, Carrie_, I thought. _Here you are, escaping orcs byway of the AnduinRiverand you have no idea where you are going. That's just great, Carrie. Just great. _


	7. Speak Louder, Faramir

A/N: Question! What's Mary Sue?

**VII**

Faramir was sleeping, still. "Idiot," I mumbled as I strained my muscles, rowing. "Wake up and help me row a little."

His eyelids flickered. "Carrie?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Surprise!" I said drily.

"What are you doing here, Carrie?" he said, sitting up. Water started to roar in my ears.

"I'm rescuing you," I said. "_Duh_."

"Rescuing me? I don't need to be _rescued_! Where is my company?"

"Half of them dead. Orcs ambushed them," I said. The roar of water grew in my ears. What was that sound? I thought of wargs and all sorts of terrible Middle-Earth creatures. "Happy? Help me row, please."

Faramir was looking over my shoulder. He looked shocked and half-afraid. "Uh, Carrie? Are you a good swimmer?"

"Not really. I can't float, but swim? Not really. Why?" The boat began to move faster and faster, the roaring became louder. Something began to form in my mind, but I wasn't sure what.

"Because--"

I was catapulted onto my back and Faramir landed ontop of me. "Oof!" The boat fell headlong down a waterfall. Faramir and I screamed our lungs out.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I burst through the surface of the water sputtering and coughing. I struggled to keep afloat before sinking into the murky waters of the Anduin. Something was weighing me down. My cloak! I unclasped it and it floated disappeared into the green water. Bubbles were everywhere. I wasn't a swimmer. I coughed and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breathe slowly," someone advised me. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the gates of St. Peter but Faramir loomed over me.

"I need to be sick," I mumbled. I turned on my side and retched into the soil. I coughed and sputtered. Faramir sat down onto his rump and pulled his boot off. He poured the water out. A little silver fish flipped out and tossed itself onto the bank. Faramir picked it up, struggled to keep it in his grip and threw it back into the river. I followed his actions and water made a dark patch on the soil.

"Well," Faramir said brightly. "Now I know where we are." He unsheathed his dagger to inspect it.

"Where are we?" I said, still feeling a little nauseous.

"We were just swept down Rauros." Faramir's cloak was missing, I noticed. He leaned over and pulled a strand of weed out of my hair. "We should head south, if we are to return to Minas Tirith."

"Which way's south?"

"Follow the river," Faramir said matter-of-factly.

"Uh Faramir," I said. "I think you're missing a point here."

"What's that?"

"Hundreds of orcs are roaming these shores, you idiot. We could get caught any time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was hard. Very hard. Faramir built a small fire and we placed our boots next to the fire to warm it up. I lay on back and stared at the sky. Millions and millions of stars smiled back at me.

"Carrie?" Faramir asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

Then I heard something crackle in the bushes. I sat up. Faramir drew his dagger.

"Orcs?" I whispered.

"Nay. It might be a deer."

It was orcs. There were grumbles and mumbles and someone said, "Watch where yer going, Snaga!"

"What's that over there?"

Two orcs burst out of the bushes. They were more menacing than I remembered.

"Run!" Faramir shouted to me. I ran. I ran faster than I have ever run before. I couldn't help thinking of Forest Gump. "Run Forest, run!" I was running.

I told myself, "Run, Carrie. Or you'll be orc-chow before tomorrow."An orccaught up with me. He grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and tried to brush him off but he pulled me close to him and we rolled down the side of the path.

Dirt got into my mouth. My world spun and dirt was everywhere. I was screaming, determined to get away from this orc. But his grip was strong. I clenched my fist, ready to give that sot a good punch in the nose.

When we stopped rolling, he was ontop of me. I drew my fist back and got ready to release Carrie-fully-loaded. But the orc grabbed my hand and covered my mouth. "Sh!" he hissed. I opened my eyes and saw Faramir. I let out a sigh of relief.

"D'you think they're alive, Gormak?" I heard one orc ask they other.

"Nay. They would've broken their necks. Let's go, Snaga. There might be others lurking around."

I heard them tramp off. Faramir pulled his hand off my mouth. We didn't move. We were too tired. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep when I heard Faramir mumble something.

"What?"

He mumbled again.

"Speak louder, Faramir. I can't hear you." I was beginning to feel tired. It seemed so comforting to have Faramir so close to me. I could feel my chest heaving as I panted.

"I said I love you."

Silence.

"Wow." Wow? A guy tells you he loves you and you say _wow_? _Very nice, Carrie_, I told myself. I cleared my throat and replied softly, "I know."

And then the most magical thing happened. He kissed me. And he kissed me real good. His lips moved down to my neck and he kissed me there too.

"I love you, Carrie," he whispered. "I love you that I will travel as far as the Lake Evendim to prove my love for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	8. The End?

A/N: I'd reckon this is the longest chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been trying to think of a gabillion ways to end this thing. Ok, let's wrap this story up...

**VIII**

So we awoke the next morning, damper than ever and shoeless. My feet were muddy. Faramir was bending over by a pool, washing his face.

"Good morning," he greeted me.

"Mornin'," I mumbled. He did not show any hint of what happened last night. If it did happen at all. It seemed like a distant dream. I scratched the sole of my foot and winced. A small thorn stuck out of the pad of my big toe. I pulled it out and wiped the blood away. I hobbled to the pool and rolled my pants up. Then, I dunked my feet in. "Yiiaaoooww!" I yelped. "It's cold!" I washed the blood away. "Should we go and look for our boots, Faramir?" I inspected my palms. They were diry. I touched my cheeks. They were raw from the tumble down the hill. I got onto my knees and dunked my face in.

"Good idea," Faramir said when I had pulled my face out of the water.

We trudged back up the path. Never try walking an unbeaten path barefooted. It hurts! We retraced our steps from last night. Our fire was nothing more but crumbly white sticks. Faramir's boots were missing.

"The orcs must have taken them," Faramir muttered. He bent down next to a bush to see if his boots were there. I slipped my boots on, feeling guilty.

"Are you sure you can walk barefooted all the way to Minas Tirith?" I asked.

"Aye, aye, aye." Faramir appeared distracted. "Let's go. The sooner we arrive, the better. We should cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. Orcs travel under the cover of darkness."

"Oh."

So we walked, and we walked. My feet kept rubbing against the soles of my boots. The friction soon made it feel like someone had set my feet on fire. I yanked my boots off and waded in the shallow part of the Anduin. Ocassionally, a silver fish flicked around my toesThe water was very cold. If it weren't for my thick clothing, I might have died of hypothermia or something.

"Can you tell me about your family, Carrie?" Faramir said. _That was outta the blue_, I thought.

"Why?"

"Oh... I dunno. It helps past the time," he said. He walked next to me, occasionally kicking up mud and water. Little blobs of mud made ripples in the water.

"I have a father a mother and an older brother named Eric," I said in one big breath. "We lived on Koopman farm. It belonged to my father's mother. My dad's dad was a Jew. That's why my last name is Mendenberg."

"'Tis a nice name." Faramir gave a nice and sweet smile.

"Thank you. Anyway, my brother Eric can be quite obnoxious at times. Once, I chased him around the living-room with a spatula. He turned around so suddenly that I slammed the spatula down into his face." I shivered at the memory. "Blood was everywhere. My mom made me go for counselling for the next two months. What's so funny?"

Faramir was _laughing_. He was _doubling over with laughter_! "You'd make a good orc-hunter. Come Carrie-the-orc-hunter, let's hunt orc." He punched my shoulder lightly.

"I've no experience in killing, Faramir. That's why I took the boat--and you--and fled Nindalf."

"I'm glad you did," Faramir said softly.

We were silent again.

"Do you miss them, your family?" Faramir asked.

"I don't think so," I admitted. "A little, maybe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faramir didn't build a fire that night. "We cannot risk another orc-attack and another boot lost," he said, giving a wry laugh. We hid in the dense shrubbery, our arms wrapped around our legs. Faramir's feet looked startlingly white in the night. I had my head on his shoulder.

"Will you stay with me in Minas Tirith, Carrie. Here?" he whispered. One arm went around my shoulders. He drew me close.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "Yes I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. I couldn't stay with Faramir, here in Minas Tirith! If I did, what in the world would happen to _Eowyn_? Eowyn was my second favorite character in the trilogy, under Faramir. I didn't want _Eowyn _to be all alone in the story!

I looked at Faramir, who was lying next to me. He was snoring, gently though. When Eric snored, it sounded like a freight train had blasted through the walls of my bedroom. I bit my lip and thought, _Maybe I should leave him. Now. Before anything else happens. _

"Carrie?" Faramir was suddenly awake. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm all right."

Ohhh, I'm so pathetic sometimes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have been walking nearly ten days now. Faramir's stubble was beginning to get really long.

Like Charlton Heston's in the _Ten Commandments._

Sometimes, Faramir would find mushrooms and plants. He'd hand them to me and I'd eat. It would taste good. Surprisingly. That didn't fill me much anyhow. Now, my stomach was as hollow and empty as the Grand Canyon. What I wanted was a hot dog baptized in ketchup, mustard, and pickles in my right hand, and a Big Gulp in my left.

Suddenly, Faramir stopped. "Wait!" he whispered. I stopped in my tracks. "Listen, Carrie! That's the whistle of the Rangers!" I listened and heard a soft bird-call. But it sounded a little artificial. The next thing I knew, Rangers surrounded us, arrow-heads gleaming in the sunlight.

"What is your business in Gondor?" one of them asked, pushing his way through the ring of Rangers.

"Boromir!" Faramir cried. "It is I, you brother Faramir!"

Boromir's eyes widened. "Faramir!" His eyes lit up in recognition. "Faramir!" and went off in a babble of some weird language. Faramir answered in the same language.

"We all thought you were dead, little brother!" Boromir finally said in English. A dark look crossed Faramir's face.

"Did Father grieve?"

Boromir's face fell and he shook his head.

"But let's not talk of these things here, little brother! Let us return to Henneth Annun. Damrin, return to Minas Tirith _immedietly _and tell them you bring great tidings. Faramir has returned!"

Damrin bowed low and disappeared among the trees.

Boromir looked at me. His eyes glittered. "Carrie? My, my..." Faramir stiffened and draped an arm over Boromir's broad shoulders.

"Come, brother! I am weary and I desire greatly to rest. Put your bows down, fellow Rangers! Come on. Let us not tarry here. Night is falling."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though I was starving, I went to bed early because I wanted to avoid any awkward conversations.. I could hear Faramir and Boromir talking outside. There was a soft slurp as someone sipped his wine. _How uncouth_, I thought and curled up tighter. I wanted a good shower, and my stomach was growling like nuts.

"Carrie disguised herself as a Ranger?" Boromir asked.

"Aye," Faramir said, after sometime.

"Ethwin was nervous that her ward was not in bed the next morning," Boromir said. "We found a Ranger in the armory. His name was Aithon. He said he was knocked out. I figured it was Carrie." There was a long silence. Then, Boromir spoke so low I had to strain to hear him. "You love her, don't you?"

There was a _loooooong _pause. And then Faramir said, "Aye." He paused again. "She saved my life."

"We know that," Boromir said. "Surviving Rangers reported of seeing someone spirit you away down the Anduin, O brother. Many men rejoiced that you were alive. But Father said you were a coward to do so."

Oh great, I had just incurred the steward's wrath again.

"Father says Carrie will be punished when she returns to Minas Tirith," Boromir added.

Punished! I touched my neck.

Faramir sucked in his breath rapidly. I drew the blanket over my head and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carrie?" someone whispered. I sat up in my bed. It was Faramir.

"Yes, Faramir?" I whispered back.

He sat at the foot of my bed. "I had a dream, that you were gone, Carrie."

"But I'm still here," I said, smiling.

"I guess..." Faramir said softly. He moved up so that he was at my elbow. My heart was hammering into my chest. Faramir dug into a pocket and handed something to me. "Here. So you can remember me, Carrie, when you return to your country."

I haven't really thought about me returning home. "I-I'm not really sure if I want to go back, Faramir." I took the thing from Faramir. It was cold. I held it toward the moonlight. It was piece of black onyx hammered into the shape of a tear-drop. In the middle was a strange symbol made of silver.

"That is the elf-rune for 'F'," Faramir said to me. "My mother gave it to me the day--" he coughed "she died." His voice trembled with emotion.

"Oh Faramir," I whispered and wrapped my arms around him. He brought his face close to mine and kissed it. "I love you, Carrie." When we pulled away, I swung my legs out of bed. I fastened the necklace around my neck.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk outside," I said. "I need to walk."

Faramir came up next to me and took my hand. Together, we walked down the stairs and into the pale and cold moonlight. Ithilien was bathed in shades of black, blue, white, and grey.

And then, a bush stirred. Faramir drew his sword.

_Not again_, I thought.

There came a great shout. I screamed in terror. A black figure lurched out of the bushes. Faramir was quick. He plunged his sword through the orc's neck. I backed off and something else caught me. I turned and another orc leered at me with his yellow fangs.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Faramir!"

"I've got the lass," said the orc. "Let's go, Margluk." The orc carried me over his shoulder.

"Faramir!" I screamed. "Faramir! Faramir!" Someone had knocked Faramir out. There was a bloody gash on his forehead. I kicked and pounded my fist in vain. "Faramir!" I stretched out my hand, like I was trying to claw my way back to him.

"Carrie!" someone shouted, shaking me. How did the orc know my name? "Carrie! Carrie! Wake up, Carrie!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes. The blanket was pulled to my chin. I saw Mom looking at me. She was bathing my face is cold water.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're awake, Carrie. Eric got a shock when you fell off the horse!" Mom said. She put the face flannel away. "Now, you go back to sleep, Carrie. My! Sometimes, you were shouting and screaming as if you were falling off a cliff or a waterfall! Go back to sleep, Carrie. There's a good girl." Mom left the room.

I looked at the ceiling. So it was a dream. It was a dream and nothing more. I pulled my armspre from under my blanket and gave a cry of surprise. I wasn't wearing my sweatshirt or whatever. I was still in a Ranger's uniform. I got out of bed. Yup, a Ranger's uniform. I went to my full-length mirror. I looked good in it.

"Wow," I breathed.

Something cold was pressing against my chest. I inspected it. It was the necklace Faramir gave me. I smiled and kissed it. I took off my uniform and changed into my street-clothes.

Something urged me to turn on my laptop. I turned it on, opened _Wordpad _and thought for a minute. And then, I typed: _I pushed my hat higher off my head, so as to improve my vision... _

THE END


End file.
